traveling man
by teamspikealltheway
Summary: summery: As we all know Oz left in season 4 and I for one was heart-broken. When he came back he said only a little about his travels which I wish he had said more. I will expand from his point of view. Has some references to Angel TV series
1. just passing by

Traveling man.

summery: As we all know Oz left in season 4 and I for one was heart-broken. When he came back he said only a little about his travels which I wish he had said more. I will expand from his point of view.

chapter 1: Just Passing By

Her long red hair, her smile, the way she thought, the way she understood me, her lips, the way she cared about me...

"No!" I instructed myself I must not think about her. But it was already happening.

My name is Oz. I met my girlfriend Willow at Sunnydale High School. Well, it was an odd town name. Sunnydale; land of every demon known. Protected by Buffy and her friends. Willow was Buffys friend before I knew her, and knew about Buffy being the slayer long before I did. So naturally when I met her she was saving my ass. No, thats not true. I met her at a dance and she was in an eskimo costume.

We instently grew together, but it took a while to express my love for her. We fought side by side against demons, countless vampires, and everything in between. When we finaly grew to love each other it was nice. She tried her hardest since I was a werewolf, and would grow fur 3 nights every month. Then _**she**_ happened.

When Veruca came to town, I was drawn to her. Her eyes, and her being, were off. Different. She had something about her which made her different. One night someone was found dead with werewolf like marks on them. Poor, always accepting Willow, was always there to help me out. She watches me at night and said to the group, I was in my cage all night. Even as I drive now I can feel her with me... watching me... protecting me. Then one night on my way to my cage, I was stopped. There she was, Veruca. She told me what she was, and stalled me too long. We both turned and attacked eachother that night. It must have sounded like one hell of a dog fight.

When we woke up, I confronted her. The fresh scars showed it had been a blood bath. She shrugged it off and we found ourselves stealing clothes to cover ourselves. Later that night she tracked me down and I pulled her in my cage. Thats when all hell broke loose.

Willow showed up in the morning, and she was pissed. She knew there was a connection between me and Veruca, and when she saw us naked in my cage with scars on us she freaked. Veruca was pissed. She locked me in the cage with a promise to be back soon, and went after Willlow.

I freed myself from my cage and went to go find her. I finally found Veruca and Willow. With Veruca already turned, I got pissed at her and turned myself. We battled and at the end of it, Veruca was dead. I nearly went off my rocker and killed Willow too. Thats when I finally calmed down enough and decided to leave.

As I looked up I saw the 'Thank you for visiting Sunnydale, please come again' sign, and my only thought was just passing by. I was just passing by. I was on my way to see someone. Someone who knows lot about repentance, who may in fact know to much.

I'm going to L.A. I need to see Angel.


	2. Angelicgracings

Chapter 2: Angelic Gracing's:

When I had last been to L.A, I had brought the ring of Ammara to the leader of Angel Investigations. The one and only 'demon with the angel face'. Angelus, or he used to be. You see he used to be Angelus, but now he is the only vampire with a soul and has reverted his name to Angel. Now I was going face to face with a vampire that killed my girlfriends fish and put them in a string. Yeah I forgot to mention, he can go evil and back to Angelus at the drop of a hat. Well that's a lie. He has to experience one moment of true happiness.

When I pulled up in front of the building which the phone-book said was Angel Investigations, I paused. I knew Angel liked living it simple but this was ridiculous. Angel was living in a rundown building that looked about half of Angels age. Angel is 244 years old. so maybe not completely half his age, but this building was old. It was covered in very thin, but still there layer of ivy, had cracked cobblestones, and old creaky doors. I wondered how Doyle was doing.

Doyle was an Irish half demon-half human, who last time I met was all about the women, the booze, and being Angels guardian. He got these, as he would describe them, 'mind splitting migraines with pictures', from the Powers That Be, and he would help Angel get his cases.

The building was obviously vampire owned. A block from the butchers, no plants in windows, blinds and shutters on windows. This was Angels' all right. My big blue van was parked in front of the building, and I went inside. I was astounded. In front of me was a tall man with glasses, and Cordelia. There was no Doyle in sight.

Instantly I heard a shriek, and was hit with the full force of a Cordy hug. You see Cordelia used to be the queen B of Sunnydale high, but then her parents lost most of their money, and she barely made it to prom but, kind, always helpful buffy stepped in and made it so she could go. Then she moved to L.A and became part of Angels crew.

The man turned around and I saw a face of a man who I had hoped never to see again, especially around Cordy. He saw me and ran over. He extended his arm and shook my hand ecstatically.

" Wesly-Windum Pryce, at your service" He said.

" yes, we've met," I replied coldly " you were Faith's watcher"

He wavered, looked at me closely, and then he said, " Were you one of the Buffy's' pals?" in shock.

" Yes, I was also the boyfriend to willow, the computer lover."

" Ah yes well I am now officially no longer a watcher-"

" Figures. You did a bad enough job with the last one"

He gave me a look of pure hatred. I then realized Wesley was no longer the stumbling, stuttering idiot he used to be.

" I am now a rouge demon hunter." He said.

" What classifies a demon as rouge?" I asked.

Cordy spoke up, "So, Oz, what brings you to L.A. this time? Last time you were here you brought that Ring of Ammara that Angel and Doy-" she broke off and left the room.

" What's wrong with her?" I asked Wesley.

" I'm not able to say" he stated "Why are you in L.A. Oz?"

" I need to talk to Angel"

" He's in the tunnels... he should be back soon, if you wait-"

" It's important!" I hollered as I made my way to the basement.

The basement looks like any weapons masters dream house it had swords, axes stakes, a flail and all these other weapons. I ran to his fridge, grabbed a bag of blood, and headed towards the sewers.

The smell was unbearable but vampires will do anything to survive. I was wandering along the passage way trying not to gag, when boom, I had been grabbed from behind.

I felt a pair of fangs start to touch my neck when I felt the vampire turn to dust. I turned around and a tall dark haired man was looking down at me.

"close call, best be careful." He said.


End file.
